


【綠箭/蝙蝠】奧利與布魯西不可不說的故事

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 奧利佛不曉得為啥媒體總默認他跟布魯西寶貝有一腿，難道兩個多金又英俊且來者不拒的花花公子就注定搞在一起嗎 ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> 警告 : 失禁，強迫高潮，OOC

奧利一直想不通，為啥所有人都覺得他跟布魯西肯定有一腿 ? 

他們只不過剛好都是英俊多金並且來者不拒的單身男子，偶而在酒會上勾肩搭背，攬個腰什麼的。可能有時還應觀眾要求吻了對方幾次。

例如現在，奧立佛與布魯斯同時在滿是名模的度假遊艇上開趴，周圍帥哥美女們大喊著"KISS KISS KISS"，他們當然也如觀眾們所願來了一場法式熱吻，舌頭都伸出來的那種。

難道這就可以證明星城與哥譚最有錢的兩位黃金單身漢搞在一起了 ? 奧立佛一邊回味著哥譚王子雙脣美妙的滋味一邊腹排著。

以正義聯盟發誓，綠箭俠對黑漆漆大蝙蝠可從來沒有那方面的想法。

然而奧利對布魯西......好吧，的確是有那麼些時候，奧利佛希望能在哥譚的晚宴碰上毒藤女之類，你知道的，那些神奇花粉。軟綿綿醉醺醺的布魯西的確挺能讓人感受到跨下那把熊熊燃燒的慾望。

或至少來個惡趣味嚴重的魔法師也好。

 

綠箭俠的誠意感動上天(至少奧立佛是這麼認為的)，於是某天在夢裡，這位金髮藍眼的大少爺就完完整整一字不漏的將新年新希望告訴了一位奇妙的粉紅小仙子，順帶一提，還是長著貓耳、帶著蝙蝠標誌的粉紅小仙子。

並且果斷地在醒來後忘記這回事。

 

以上種種造就了如今這個情況。

 

凌晨五點，尚未睡醒的綠箭俠被一隻從天而降的布魯西砸中。

布魯斯顯然也處於還沒清醒的狀態，前一天夜巡所留下的黑眼圈清晰可見，而不足三小時的睡眠令身為凡人的他看起來有些恍惚。

然而真正吸引奧立佛目光的是此刻罩住對方赤裸身體的東西。

那片布料也許勉強可稱之為"兜帽"。從正面看和一般運動時所穿的帽T沒什麼不同，削肩的設計讓原本就寬肩窄腰的好身材盡顯無餘，然而一但視線轉到背後......

那可說是相當大膽的露背裝，從脖子底下直到大腿跟，佈滿傷痕肌肉線條分明的背部與相較之下潔白無瑕、圓潤又挺翹的屁股徹底暴露在神射手目光下。

布魯斯發覺自身窘境，想將衣服下拉以遮住私處，然而此舉只是更加凸顯了那陡然收窄的腰身與整個滿出來的臀肉。

奧利覺得這大概是白天開會時盯著副主席滔滔不絕雙唇的後遺症，所謂日有所思夜有所夢。一個關於邪惡大蝙蝠的春夢 ? 星城花花公子表示樂見其成。

"奧利 ? 發生什麼事了 ? 我怎麼會在這......" 哥譚來的小少爺一臉迷茫跨坐在好友腰間，隱約感覺底下有根柱狀物迅速脹大。

"噓...布魯西，只是個夢而已，好好享受吧。"

而此刻褪盡蝙蝠皮的布魯斯偉恩彷彿著了魔似的，也就乖乖聽話，甚至主動磨蹭起身嚇人的硬挺，臉龐還泛著病態的潮紅。

"唔...奧利，好想要...想要你幹我...用力插進來......"

"耐心點布魯西~" 

奧立佛直起身啃咬著對方早已因情動而挺立的乳尖，把那對小東西折騰的紅紅腫腫，可憐的在空氣中顫顫巍巍著。

摸到那光裸後背的雙手卻摸到某種意外之物，垂在後頭的兜帽上似乎還多出一對尖尖的耳朵，戴上帽子後懷中尤物就像隻欲求不滿的貓咪，用那雙濕漉漉的湛藍眼睛盯著奧立佛。

這件情趣兜帽的設計在各層面上完美滿足了星城貴公子的性幻想，奧立佛幾乎忍不住馬上操哭這隻放蕩無比的藍眼貓咪。

惡意隔著前方布料擰弄腫脹成艷紅色的乳尖，奧立佛在對方連連呻吟中沾著巧克力味的潤滑液果斷往後穴裡捅入一指，溫暖潮濕的媚肉立即緊貼上來，吸吮著不讓他離去，這具發情身體主人也浪叫著不夠，懇求更多更深的穿刺。

然而儘管性器早已硬成石頭，奧利卻像是要榨乾哥譚王子般慢慢地玩弄對方。

滴著水的前端被粗暴揉弄著，時不時掃過前端小孔的指甲或撫過敏感莖絡的指頭都能使布魯斯渾身一顫，更加賣力的前後擺動用對方手指操著自己，黑色露背兜帽的下襬早已被各種體液濕透。

那插進肉穴裡的幾根指頭也絲毫沒有閒著，在前列腺四周頂弄翻飛著，偶然還重重給予敏感點一陣狂抽猛送，饒是身經百戰的花花公子也在此番攻勢下很快抽搐著射了出來。

就在對方還未從高潮所帶來的空白中回神時，奧立佛很快將布魯斯掀翻，壓倒在身下，扛起兩條大長腿便直直將脹得發黑的陰莖捅了進去，尚處在不應期的小少爺只能痛苦承受著一波又一波幾乎將自己吞噬殆盡的快感。

"嗚...不要...我不行了.....奧利..."

"嘿布魯西，不要壞了咱們花花公子的名聲啊，聽說你可以讓別人一個夜晚高潮十一次，我們也來試試嘛~"

說著奧立佛又開始擼動起對方抽搐著吐著透明液體的陰莖，感受腸道因過度刺激而絞緊了深深桶入其中的肉棒。

布魯斯只能嗚咽著再次勃起，並在一記深挺後射出稀薄許多的精液，然後無力的被奧立佛翻過身子，以跪姿進行下一輪抽插。

不知道究竟被強迫射了多少次，對方射進來的白濁也早就滿溢出來，被猛力抽插絞成了泡沫堆積在兩人交合之處，布魯斯從被操暈的狀態中醒來。

只見神射手仍不知饜足的在自己身上操幹著，深色布料上滿是深深淺淺情慾的痕跡，白色黏稠液體在黑色兜帽上尤顯色情，布魯斯只能失神的望著對方深陷慾望，宛如暴風般的藍色雙眼。

奧立佛顯然也快到極限，加速衝刺的同時再次以熟練手法搓揉著布魯斯疲憊而通紅的陰莖。

"哈...不要......射不出來的......唔..."

"可以的，射吧布魯西，跟我一起...啊啊啊 ! "

"嗯啊...要...要出來了...... "

兩人一同因過載的快感嘶吼著，布魯斯感受後方再度被灼熱的精液灌滿，而前方再也忍不住，陰莖抽搐著噴射出一道道泛黃的液體。

被操失禁的羞恥感讓布魯斯埋在對方懷裡不肯抬起頭，多次哄騙無效讓奧立佛只好扛起超過200磅的男人挪到相對乾淨清爽的厚地毯上，隨意抓過棉被草草清理兩人後便雙雙沉入睡眠。

 

至於隔天早上綠箭俠發現自己竟然真的睡了恐懼的化身、黑暗的使者、傳說中會讓你生不如死的蝙蝠俠後是怎麼不尿溼褲子的，那又是另一個故事了。

 

END


End file.
